


Fix it For Me?

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John is really not good, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John is hurting after Mary's death and does something he soon regrets, but has no power to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

John downed his third beer, as the memories replayed in his mind, they never stopped it seemed, no matter how much he drank. 

"I've been watching you, the answers you want can't be found at the bottom of a glass, my friend." The bartender had been observing the man, he came in here almost every night. It was obvious he had lost someone. 

John didn't reply, just stared at the shot in front of him, his eyes blurring as his heart ached. He could try, no one was going to tell him different.

A man sat down next to John. "Want something to help, mate?" The man pulled something from his pocket.

Did he?  
Would it stop the ache and help him function? 

"How can you help me?" John cleared his throat before downing the shot.

The man, John didn't care enough to catch his name, slid a card over. "He can fix anything." 

John fingered the card, debating it before picking the card up. A number and name were the only thing on it. "Jim Moriarty? He can't help me, he's dead."

The man gave a small chuckle with a shake of his head. "Don't believe everything you read in the press, just text the number and you'll have the answer you are seeking."

John put the card in his pocket, standing as the world spun from the alcohol he had consumed. Anything was worth a try at the moment. 

\-------------

John sat staring at the card at the kitchen table, later that night. He was just being crazy, he had died, what use was texting a dead man going to do? But if it helped this never ending ache....

John opened up a new text. He had remembered how Sherlock had worded the texts from those people before. 'Please Jim, fix it for me. take out the man who murdered my wife.'

John's hands shook as he sat his phone down on the table, kicking himself and feeling stupid. He stood up after a few seconds, leaving the phone on the table to go relax. 

It was only a few minutes before the response he had never expected to come arrived. 

'Just so."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim smiled at his phone, as he read the text over and over. Oh Johnny, Johnny.... I always knew you'd come crawling back to the Spider. Who else could solve the problem of taking care of old Sherly for you? 

"Sebastian, I've got a job for you, my dear." Jim stood and walked over to his office door, he knew the Sniper would be outside waiting. "It seems our dear doctor needs someone taken care of."

Sebastian tilted his head, Watson? Really, that's different. The straight laced man who had almost killed him multiple times, needed a hit? "And let me guess who, you?" 

That was the most obvious answer, given how much hell Jim had put Holmes and his pet through. 

"Me? not this time, it seems that he wants us to take Sherlock out for him and my boy asked so politely too." Jim gave a smirk as he walked to make the plans. this was a new twist he hadn't even seen, yes Mary getting shot was planned, but for John to react so harshly was delicious. Jim licked his lips. 

Sebastian bristled, this was going to get him killed, he had to take Sherlock out? They were at that again, except now he was being ordered to.....fuck. It's a job. "If this backfires on me.."

Jim heard the muttering as his Tiger paced, yes get fired up, baby. "We are going to have a visitor. I have another order for you, but you must locate the dear detective first."

Sebastian stopped in front of Jim, his internal fury leashed, given he couldn't yell at his Boss. "What the hell are you playing at?" 

Jim stopped typing, wasn't it obvious? "Spoilers."

Sebastian moved to his bag, instead of arguing he was going to put his mind to rest. "You've been in my dvd's again, I see you agree with River." 

Jim nodded. "You've got ten minutes, Tiger. Chop chop."

He was going to have such fun... 

\-------------

Sebastian was still trying to figure out what Jim meant, what other order? it was a simple: Find. Shoot. Done. And yet Jim threw a new twist in. It was rather fun. At least he had a location, so the finding was easy as he zoomed past cars and people on the street. 

Sebastian pulled off into an alley just as his phone went off. 'Bring him back here. JM'

Bring him back?! You're nuts, this was supposed to be simple..... but trust Jim to make it one step up and want to land the killing blow himself. They did have a lot of fun a few years back, so maybe he's nostalgic. Sebastian sat his bag back on the bike, slipping a simple knife into his jacket sleeve.

\-----------

Sherlock inserted the needle into his arm, feeling the drugs flow into his body on top of the already high buzz. 

He didn't notice the person come into his flat, but when the sharp edge of the knife hit his throat, it jarred him slightly to reality as he was pushed to the door. 

"Get moving." Sebastian already knew there would be a car downstairs, that was always the plan with grabs. 

Sherlock moved forward as he stumbled down the stairs, so it's come to this? everything was spiraling and colored as he walked, it was so pretty. Until he was pushed into a dark car and shrouded in more darkness with the tinted windows.

\----------

Sebastian followed the car, keeping an eye on his prey while still forming an argument with Jim in his mind, that Irishman was handsome, mad....but fun. It was such a bad combination. Even if they both enjoyed it. 

\------------

Jim was waiting by the door when Sebastian came back with Sherlock, Johnny had only said to take Sherlock out. Not how....so many options, but long term seemed best.

At least to Jim it seemed like one hell of a time.


End file.
